Inseperable
by Hannah Michelle Poff
Summary: Isabella Marie Adams was a softspoken girl. She never got into trouble or did anything she wasn't supposed to do. Nothing changed when the one and only Nick Jonas came into her life. Nothing chaged with her behavior, but everything else did.


I was speechless. No words could explain the feelings i felt for this man. He was like my other half. As much as a 17 year old could know about love, was how i felt for Nicholas Jerry Jonas. I knew the two simple words Nick wanted me to say, yet i couldn't get myself to say them.

"Nick," I began. "You're my everything. I'm in love with you. The thing is, We're only 17 years old, we aren't even-" The look in his eyes was so intense. He cut me off mid-sentence as his face came closer to my own.

My breathing grew unsteady as his lips crashed against mine. The kiss grew more passionate as eac second passed, until i finally pulled away.

"Whoa." I muttered.

"Just think about it, hun." He said, grabbing my hand.

I was so tempted to accept his offer right then and there. I had to keep reminding myself of my earlier speech.

"You ready to go back in?" He asked. "I have another surprise for you, birthday girl."

I smiled. "Nick, this is already a birthday i will never forget."

"But you're a special girl. You deserve better than me. After what i did to you..." I was the one to cut him off this time.

"No. Don't blame yourself...Ever. I'm the one who let all of this stupid Hollywood drama get between us." Well I was just full of speeches tonight. "The paparazzi are just nosey low-lifes who have nothing better to do. But i accused you for that. I never did stop loving you." I said, looking into his deep brown eyes.

He held my face in his hands and kissed my forehead softly.

"Neither did i, Bella." He spoke.

He still had my face in his hands, as we just stood there, on the patio, in the moon light. I never ever wanted to forget this moment.

3

We pulled onto a side street, one unfamiliar to me, and he parked his car in front of a large, beautiful home.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"Taking a walk." he replied, as if it were obvious.

I smiled. "Okay."

Nick took the keys out of the ignition and stuck them in the pocket of his black skinny jeans. He got out, then walked around to the other side of the car to open my door. I quickly locked it and smiled at him.

He pulled on the handle and nothing happened. A confused look appeared on his face. I stuck my tongue out at him.

He laughed and took the keys out, but before he could unlock it, i unlocked it myself and got out.

"Your strange." He smiled. "But its ok, I Love You." He added, taking my hand and beginning to walk.

It was a silent walk, yet not an awkward silence. We stopped at the corner of the street, called Barley, And he turned to me. "Now here's the surprise. Close your eyes."He instructed. "No peeking."

He put one hand around my waist and one over my closed eyes.

We began to walk again. His hand on my waist guided me until we stopped. He released his hand from my eyes as i took i what was in front of me.

It was a playground. Not just any playground, though. The one Nick and i had met at. Next to the swingset, in the grass, layed a blanket. Brightly lit candles illuminated the darkness. A basket sat to the side.

I let go of his hand and turned to face him, "You're such an amazing guy." I said.

"Well you're an amazing girl." He replied, taking my hand again and leading me to the blanket. I sat down next to him. Nothing could ruin this night.

3

It was all perfect. Nick and i just chatted for hours just staring up at the starry sky.

"Where do you see yourself i ten years?" he asked.

"Hmm..." I thought. "With you." I smiled slightly as i turned to look at his face.

He had a huge smile plastered to his angelic face. "Married?" He questioned.

I laughed. "Is that offer still available?"

"Of course. I wouldn't give up that easily."

"I see myself happily married to you." I replied.

"Any kids?" he laughed.

"Maybe... We'll see when we get there."

3

"What do you think our parents will say?"

Crap. I forgot all about that. My mom would never approve. She was always telling me that I 'didn;t know what love is', Mainly because it was obvious her love life didn't exactly go great. She got married, had a few kids, then my dad bailed. Was that love? No. what Nick and i shared was love.

"I honestly don't know..." I answered truthfully.

He looked over at me and away from the road. One of his hands was on the steering wheel, as the other one was rested on top of mine.

"I mean, they can't control how we feel." He said.

He was right. They couldn't. They couldn't even control us getting married. They didnt't have to come, yet it would feel much more comfortable with them there.

"Wait Nick... Is it even legal to get married under eighteen?" I asked. "And i just turned seventeen... you're seventeen." I added.

"We'll wait until you turn eighteen." He smiled. "We'll wed on your birthday."

I smirked. "Did you just say the word 'wed'?" I laughed.

"Shh." he said. "Don't tell."

I giggled as we pulled into my driveway.

"How about tomorrow? Lunch with our parents. We can announce it then."

"Perfect." I smiled.

3

October 16th, 2010 was officially the best night of my life... So far atleast.

I sat down on my bed and took out my phone.

'Best. Night. Ever.' I typed, replying to an earlier text from Halli, my best friend, who was coincidentally married to Joe... Yes. Jonas.

A minute or so later, my phone vibrated with a text from Halli.

'Oooohhh what happened? ;)' It said.

Strange,strange Halli.

'Nick proposed... I said yes.' I texted.

It buzzed again.

'OMG! :D SO happy for u!'

3

I woke up at about 9:30 that morning, giving me hours to get ready. I had gotten a text from Nick when i was sleeping saying he'd pick me up at 12:30. I had 3 hours.

First i took a long 45 minute shower. When i got out, i threw on a pair of black shorts and a teal blue Aeropostale t-shirt. I didnt plan to wear this to lunch, but just until i picked out an outfit.

After about twenty minutes of looking through my clothes, I found the perfect outfit. A white sundress that had yellow sunflowers patterned throughout the skirt.

I threw on a pair of yellow Old Navy flip flops. My makeup wasn't much. Just a few strokes of mascara, some eyeshadow, and of course, lipgloss.

I curled my hair and threw it up in a high ponytail. Nick probably looked a thousand times better, like usual, but i was satisfied with my reflection.

I looked at my cell phone. 12:34 it read. Crap.

_Knock Knock_

Coincidence?

I walked to the front door and opened it. "Heyyy." I greeted.

He smiled. "Hey Hun."

I grabbed my brown Coach purse and stood in front of him.

"Well... You ready, beautiful?" he asked.

His outfit was a light blue button up shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans.

"Lets go." I smiled.

I closed the door behind me.

It was probably about 83 degrees outside, a nice warm day. The sun was shining bright. He, of course, opened the car door for me.

Nick pulled into the parking lot of a small restaurant called "Joanna's Diner".

Low Key. Perfect.

I stepped out of the car, this time not giving Nick enough time to round the car and open my door for me.

"Joe and i came here once... We underestimated it. Amazing food and service." He told me.

He held my hand as we walked over to the red booth that Mr. Jonas, Mrs. Jonas, and my mom sat at.

I slid in next to my mom. Nick pulled up a chair to the end of the booth and sat down.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Jonas." I greeted with a warm smile. "Hey mom."

"Isabella! Its so nice to see you!" Mrs. Jonas replied.

3

.

"We have something to tell you." Nick said.

This was the moment. My heart started racing.

What is it?" Mrs. Jonas responded.

He reached for my hand and gripped it tightly. _Oh man! This sounded like the 'Pregnant speech'._

"Bella and i have decided to take the next tep in our relationship." He said.

Mr. Jonas' eyes widened. "You didn't!" He shouted.

_Yes... It did sound like that. _

"What? No! Bella and I..." He looked at me, signaling for me to fiish the sentence.

"Um... Nick proposed."

Mrs. Jonas gasped. "Ring and all?"

I nodded and showed her the engagement ring on my ring finger.

"Nick, I understand you and Bella like eachother," My mom began. "But you're both really young."

"It's not just 'like', Mom. I love Nick."

"Sweetie, you just got back together yesterday." Mrs. Jonas acknowledged.

"I know, but were getting married either way... I'd just feel more comfortable with your approval." He said.

"Nicholas... Ok. I see what you and Bella share... I really do and maybe it will work out, but what if it doesn't?" Mr. Jonas said.

"It might not, But we love eachother, dad."

"I understand that. We know you do. And if you REALLY want to do this, you have to atleast wait until your both eighteen." Mrs. Jonas said. "You have my permission."

I smiled brightly. Nick and i exchanged a glance.

"Dad?" He asked.

He sighed. "You have our blessing."

All four of our heads turned to my mom..

"If you're completely 100% positive, then i won't stop you." She said. "Congratulations."

_Peer pressure._

3

"Should i start calling you Mrs. Jonas?" Nick laughed.

"Not yet." I smiled. "I'm still Isabella Marie Adams until I turn eighteen... Then call me anything you want."

He smirked. "Buttercup. Pookie Bear. Doll Face."

_oh. my. god._

I laughed. "No! If you ever call me that I'm gonna sell you to an alpaca farm!"

"Alpacas? Where'd that come from?" He asked.

"Fine, I'll just call you cupcake and tater tot."

"Tater tot? Bella... You're very random today." he laughed. "I like it though."

I made a face. "Fine, tater tot, I'll be random more often."

We stopped at a red light. He looked at me. I mean _really _ looked at me.

"I Love You." He said.

Now this wasn't just a casual moment. We had only exchanged the three important words a few times, but it was absolutely how i felt. I did love him.

"I Love You too."

The light turned green and Nick was stll just staring at me. A few cars behind us honked.

He presses the gas peddle and we began to move forward again. We were on Argyle avenue now. My street.

He drove right past my house.

"uhh...Nick? I live back there." I said.

"I know." He replied, simply.

I had learned not to question those simple replies, instead, each time, i just let it go.

We turned a few times then finally stopped on a street called Summer Avenue. He parked in front of a beautiful, huge, tan, stone house. A stone path led up to a little white gate, then continued to the porch stairs.

"Who's house is this?" I questioned.

"Mine."

Now that was a simple reply i couldn't ignore.

It wasn't til now that i noticed the bright blue 'SOLD' sign.

"You bought a house?"

"Obviously." He smiled.

We got out of the car. Nick reached into his pocket and pulled out a shiny silver key. We walked up the path, and to the gate. Nick unlatched it and let us in. We continued, then stopped at the door.

"You ready?"


End file.
